Various video game devices and video game programs have been developed in the art for playing a golf game on a screen by using a computer provided in a video game device, or the like. Typically, in a golf game, the player operates a controller to select a club to be used for hitting the ball, the power, the direction and the impact point position of the shot, and the impact timing, etc. Then, a shot is reproduced on the screen according to these operations. Shot parameters of the golf game include pre-shot parameters and in-shot parameters. The pre-shot parameters are parameters that are set by the player before the shot action, and include the club to be used for hitting the ball, and the direction and the impact point position of the shot. The in-shot parameters are parameters that are determined by the timing of the operation by the player during the shot action, and include the power and the impact timing of the shot. Thereafter in the shot action, the ball's trajectory is calculated, and the final position to be reached by the ball is determined, based on the pre-shot parameters and the in-shot parameters.
A golf game disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-151277 uses a power gauge for setting the power of a shot. The power gauge may be, for example, a power gauge of one type where the inside of the gauge is filled gradually, or a power gauge of another type where a cursor moves along the gauge. These types of power gauges are not substantially different from each other, and they both indicate to the player the increase/decrease of the shot power. The player can set the shot power by performing a predetermined operation at a time when a desirable portion of the power gauge is filled or when the cursor is at a desirable position along the power gauge. In the golf game disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-151277, the length of the power gauge itself is varied according to the stance width when making a shot. Specifically, the greater the stance width set by the player is, the longer the power gauge will be. The variation of the length of the power gauge itself allows the player to make a shot with great power or with a limited range of power depending on the situation.
However, in the golf game where the length of the power gauge itself is varied, the player may not be able to know the length of the current power gauge with respect to the largest possible length of the power gauge (i.e., such a length of the power gauge that allows the player to make a shot with the maximum power possible). For example, when the gauge length is 90, with 100 being the largest possible length of the power gauge, the player may not notice the shortening of the gauge length. Even if the player notices the shortening of the gauge length, it is difficult for the player to know whether the gauge length is 90, 85 or 95. Therefore, it is difficult for the player to know, with the power gauge being displayed, when to perform the predetermined power-setting operation in order to set an appropriate power. Moreover, a beginning player may be confused by the change in the display of the power gauge itself in the golf game disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-151277.
Therefore, a feature of the exemplary illustrative embodiments herein provides a video game device and a storage medium storing a video game program in which the limitation on the power available for a shot is varied depending on the situation, wherein it is possible to clearly indicate how limited the power available is under the current situation as compared with the situation where the maximum power is available, and thus how difficult it is to play in the current situation. Another feature of the exemplary illustrative embodiments herein provides a video game device and a storage medium storing a video game program, in which changing the limitation on the power depending on the situation can be realized simply without changing the display of the power gauge itself.
The exemplary illustrative embodiments herein have the following features to attain the objects mentioned above.
A first aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment is directed to a video game device for playing a golf game that proceeds in response to a player's operation. The video game device includes input means (e.g., the controller 6 in the illustrated exemplary embodiment), gauge display control means (e.g., the CPU 31 performing steps S14 and S21 in the illustrated exemplary embodiment; only the step numbers will be indicated hereinafter), cursor display control means (S32, S35, S39 and S41), first determination means (S38 and S40), shot condition setting means (S11, S12 and S19), and marker display control means (S13 and S20). The input means is operated by the player. The gauge display control means displays, with a constant length, a gauge (the power gauge 24) used for determining the power for hitting the ball. The cursor display control means displays a cursor (the cursor 244) moving along the gauge. The first determination means determines the power based on the position of the cursor (open arrow At2) with respect to the gauge at the time of a predetermined operation of the input means (the activation of the A button 62). The shot condition setting means sets a shot condition (the lie, the club, an environment factor) influencing the ball travel distance determined according to the power. The marker display control means displays a marker (the turning point marker 241) indicating one end of the moving range of the cursor along the gauge at a position according to the shot condition set by the shot condition setting means.
According to this aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment, the position of the marker, which is displayed on or near the gauge, is changed, thereby changing the moving range of the cursor along the gauge, according to the situation in the golf game (the shot condition) while the gauge length stays constant. As the change in the position of the marker is displayed in the game image, the player can visually check the position of the marker with respect to the gauge, which is displayed with a constant length for various situations in the golf game, and the player can readily determine how difficult it is to play the current situation. Specifically, the power is determined based on the position of the cursor moving along the gauge. Since the cursor does not move across the marker, the portion of the gauge beyond the marker is not used for determining the power. Therefore, as the position of the marker changes, the player can readily see where the marker is being currently positioned with respect to the gauge. Therefore, the player can readily determine how limited the power available is under the current situation as compared with the situation where the maximum power is available, and thus how difficult it is to play the current situation. Moreover, the player can readily estimate the influence of the power limitation on the shot distance, and thus to estimate the shot distance available under the current situation. Moreover, changing the limitation on the power depending on the situation can simply be realized without changing the display of the gauge itself.
In one example, when the cursor displayed by the cursor display control means reaches the marker, the moving direction of the cursor is reversed (S35) so that the cursor thereafter moves in the opposite direction along the gauge. Therefore, by changing the position of the marker, it is possible to significantly change the rhythm and the difficulty of the power determination operation, thereby enhancing the playability of the game. The cursor display control means may continue to move the cursor in the same direction along the gauge even after the power is determined by the first determination means. In this case, the video game device further includes second determination means (S47). The second determination means further determines, after the power is determined by the first determination means, another shot parameter (impact timing) based on the position of the cursor (open arrow At3) with respect to the gauge at the time of a predetermined operation of the input means (the activation of the A button 62). Thus, as the marker is displayed at a position such that the moving range of the cursor is narrowed, the amount of time allowed for the power determination operation and the operation of determining the other shot parameter is shortened, and the difficulty of these operations is increased, thereby further enhancing the playability of the game. Specifically, where the power is determined while the cursor is moving in one direction, and the other shot parameter is determined while the cursor is moving in the other direction after reversing its moving direction at the marker position, as the marker is displayed at a position such that the moving range of the cursor is narrowed, the amount of time from the power determination operation to the operation of determining the other shot parameter is shortened. Moreover, where the power and the other shot parameter are determined while the cursor is moving in the second direction after reversing its moving direction at the marker position, as the marker is displayed at a position such that the moving range of the cursor is narrowed, the amount of time from the reversal of the moving direction of the cursor to the power determination operation is also shortened.
In another example, when the cursor displayed by the cursor display control means reaches the marker, the cursor jumps back to the other end of the moving range and repeats moving in the same direction along the gauge. Thus, after the cursor reaches the marker position along the gauge, the cursor appears at the other end of the gauge and repeats moving in the same direction. Therefore, by changing the position of the marker, it is possible to significantly change the rhythm and the difficulty of the power determination operation, thereby enhancing the playability of the game.
The video game device may further include difficulty table storing means (the work memory 32). The difficulty table storing means pre-stores, as a difficulty table (the lie-club compatibility table, the environmental factor table, the cursor speed table), a data table defining a numerical difficulty level (marker position data) associated with each shot condition that can be set in the golf game so that each difficulty level reflects that in real golf under the associated shot condition. In this case, the marker display control means retrieves, from the difficulty table, a value associated with the shot condition set by the shot condition setting means, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value. Thus, the position of the marker is determined based on a numerical difficulty level for the current shot condition, which reflects the difficulty of the shot in real golf, whereby the player can enjoy various shots with realistic difficulty levels in determining the cursor position.
With respect to the use of the difficulty table storing means, various examples are possible as follows. In a first example, the marker display control means displays the marker at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor (the best timing point 243) for a difficulty level indicated by the retrieved value as higher. Thus, the position of the marker is determined based on a numerical difficulty level for the current shot condition, which reflects the difficulty of the shot in real golf, so that the marker is displayed at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor for a higher difficulty level. As the marker is displayed at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor, the operation of determining the cursor position becomes more difficult. Thus, the difficulty of the controller operation for a certain situation can be linked with the difficulty of the situation in real golf, and the situation can be indicated to the player.
In a second example, the difficulty table (the lie-club compatibility table) defines a value for each lie indicating the condition of the ground on which the ball is lying. Then, the shot condition setting means sets at least the lie before a shot as the shot condition. In this case, the marker display control means retrieves, from the difficulty table, a value associated with the lie before a shot, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value. Thus, the position of the marker can be determined based on the condition of the lie before the shot operation. Since each value defined in the difficulty table represents the difficulty level for a lie, the difficulty of a shot under the lie condition can be indicated to the player by way of the marker position. For example, the marker can be displayed at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor for a poorer lie condition, so that the difficulty of the operation of determining the cursor position is increased higher for poorer lie conditions. As the marker position is changed, the increase in the difficulty is indicated to the player, which can be a reference for the player when setting a shot condition such as the power. The difficulty table (the lie-club difficulty table) may further define a value for each combination of the lie and the club that can be selected in the golf game. In this case, the shot condition setting means sets at least the combination of the lie before a shot and the club selected for the shot as the shot condition. Then, the marker display control means retrieves, from the difficulty table, a value associated with the combination of the lie before the shot and the selected club, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value. Since each value defined in the difficulty table represents the difficulty level for a combination of a lie and a club, the position of the marker can be determined based on how appropriate the club selection is for the lie before the shot operation. Thus, the difficulty of a shot with the selected club for the current lie condition can be indicated to the player by way of the marker position. For example, the marker can be displayed at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor for a less appropriate club selection for the lie condition, so that the difficulty of the operation of determining the cursor position can be increased for an inappropriate club selection for the lie.
In a third example, the difficulty table (the environmental factor table) defines a value for each environmental factor of a hole played. Then, the shot condition setting means sets at least an environmental factor of a hole currently being played as the shot condition. In this case, the marker display control means retrieves, from the difficulty table, a value associated with the environmental factor of the hole being played, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value. Since each value defined in the difficulty table represents the difficulty level for the environment of a hole, the difficulty of a shot for an environmental factor of the hole being played can be indicated to the player by way of the marker position. For example, the marker can be displayed at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor for an undesirable environmental factor (rain, night, etc.), so that the difficulty of the operation of determining the cursor position can be increased for an undesirable environmental factor.
In a fourth example, the video game device further includes cursor speed calculation means (S31). The cursor speed calculation means calculates the speed of the cursor moving along the gauge. The cursor speed calculation means retrieves, from the difficulty table (cursor speed table), a value associated with a shot condition set by the shot condition setting means, and calculates the speed based on the retrieved value. In this case, the cursor display control means moves the cursor along the gauge based on the speed calculated by the cursor speed calculation means. Thus, the speed of the cursor moving along the gauge is changed in addition to changing the position of the marker, thereby changing the rhythm of the operation of determining the position of the cursor moving along the gauge, thus further enhancing the playability of the game. Since the speed of the cursor is changed based on a value representing the difficulty of the shot in real golf, the player can enjoy various shots with realistic difficulty levels in determining the cursor position.
The video game device may further include character table storing means (the work memory 32). The character table storing means pre-stores, as a character table (the character table, the turning point settings table), a data table defining a numerical shot characteristic associated with each combination of a character that can be used in the golf game and a shot condition that can be set in the golf game. In this case, the marker display control means retrieves, from the character table, a value associated with the combination of the character making the shot and the shot condition set by the shot condition setting means, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value. With the character table defining characteristic of each character in terms of the shot characteristic, the position of the marker can be changed according to the characteristic of the character being used. Thus, the player can enjoy a variety of rhythms of the controller operation for different characters, and the game is provided with a wide diversity. Since the characteristic of the character is indicated to the player by way of the marker position, the player can enjoy the characteristic of each character by the position of the marker. For example, the character table defines a value for each combination of a lie indicating the condition of the ground on which the ball is lying and the character. In this case, the marker display control means retrieves, from the character table, a value associated with a combination of the lie before the shot and the character making the shot, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value. Thus, a lie at which a given character is good can be defined in the character table, and the position of the marker can be determined on this basis. Thus, the player can know if the character is good or poor at the lie by way of the marker position, and the game is provided with wide diversity.
At least if the condition of the ground on which the ball is lying at the time the shot is to be taken is a rough or a bunker, the shot condition setting means may set, as the shot condition, the ground condition being a rough or a bunker. Then, the marker display control means may display the marker at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor if the ground condition is a rough or a bunker. Thus, the marker can be displayed at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor for a lie that is generally more difficult to hit from in real golf, such as a rough or a bunker, whereby the difficulty of the operation of determining the cursor position can be increased for a shot from a rough or a bunker.
A second aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment is directed to a video game device for playing a golf game that proceeds in response to a player's operation. The video game device includes input means, gauge display control means, cursor display control means, determination means (S38 and S40), putt condition setting means (S11 and S12) and marker display control means. The input means is operated by the player. The gauge display control means displays, with a constant length, a gauge used for determining the power for hitting the ball. The cursor display control means displays a cursor moving along the gauge. The determination means determines the power based on the position of the cursor with respect to the gauge at the time of a predetermined operation of the input means. The putt condition setting means sets a putt condition (the lie, an environment factor) influencing the ball travel distance determined according to the power. The marker display control means displays a marker indicating one end of the moving range of the cursor along the gauge at a position according to the putt condition set by the putt condition setting means.
According to this aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment, when making a putt on the green, the position of the marker, which is displayed on or near the gauge, is changed, thereby changing the moving range of the cursor along the gauge according to the putt condition, while the gauge length stays constant. As the change in the position of the marker is displayed in the game image, the player can visually check the position of the marker with respect to the gauge, and the player can readily determine the current condition for the putt. Specifically, the power is determined based on the position of the cursor moving along the gauge. The portion of the gauge beyond the marker is not used for determining the power. Therefore, as the position of the marker changes, the player can readily see where the marker is being currently positioned with respect to the gauge. Therefore, the player can readily determine how limited the power available is under the current situation as compared with the situation where the maximum power is available, and thus how difficult it is to play the current situation. Moreover, the player can readily estimate the influence of the power limitation on the ball travel distance for the putt, and thus estimate the ball travel distance available under the current situation. Moreover, changing the limitation on the power depending on the situation can be realized simply without changing the display of the gauge itself. Moreover, it is possible to change the rhythm and the difficulty of the operation of determining the position of the cursor moving along the gauge, thereby enhancing the playability of the game.
For example, at least if the condition of the ground on which the ball is lying at the time the shot is to be taken is a green, the putt condition setting means sets, as the putt condition, the speed at which the ball rolls on the green. Then, the marker display control means displays the marker at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor if the speed of the ball is higher than a predetermined value. Thus, by displaying the marker at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor for a fast green on which it is more difficult to putt in real golf, it is possible to increase the difficulty of the operation of determining the cursor position for a putt on a fast green.
A third aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment is directed to a video game device for playing a golf game that proceeds in response to a player's operation. The video game device includes input means, gauge display control means, filling means, determination means (S38 and S40), shot condition setting means and turning point marker display control means (S13 and S20). The input means is operated by the player. The gauge display control means displays, with a constant length, a gauge used for determining the power for hitting the ball. The filling means gradually fills the inside of the gauge in a predetermined direction. The determination means determines the power based on the position of the front end of the filled area filled by the filling means with respect to the gauge at the time of a predetermined operation of the input means. The shot condition setting means sets a shot condition influencing the ball travel distance determined according to the power. The turning point marker display control means displays a turning point marker (the turning point marker 241) at a position according to the shot condition set by the shot condition setting means, the turning point marker indicating the position at which the direction of the filling operation by the filling means is reversed. The filling means reverses the direction of the filling operation when the front end of the filled area reaches the turning point marker.
According to this aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment, where the gauge is gradually filled and the power is determined based on the position of the front end of the filled area, the turning point marker indicating the position at which the filling direction is reversed is displayed in the game image, whereby the player can visually check the position of the turning point marker with respect to the gauge, and the player can readily determine how difficult it is to play the current situation. Specifically, the power is determined based on the position of the front end of the filled area along the gauge, and the portion of the gauge beyond the turning point marker is not used for determining the power. Therefore, as the position of the turning point marker changes, the player can readily see where the turning point marker is being currently positioned with respect to the gauge. Therefore, the player can readily determine how limited the power available is under the current situation as compared with the situation where the maximum power is available, and thus how difficult it is to play the current situation. Moreover, the player can readily estimate the influence of the power limitation on the shot distance, and thus to estimate the shot distance available under the current situation. Moreover, changing the limitation on the power depending on the situation can simply be realized without changing the display of the gauge itself. The filling direction is reversed when the front end of the filled area reaches the turning point marker along the gauge, and the gauge is thereafter filled in the opposite direction. Therefore, by changing the position of the turning point marker, it is possible to significantly change the rhythm and the difficulty of the operation of determining the power based on the position of the front end of the filled area, thereby enhancing the playability of the game.
A fourth aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment is directed to a video game device for playing a game in which an object is moved in response to a player's operation. The video game device includes input means, gauge display control means, cursor display control means, determination means, object moving condition setting means (S11, S12 and S19), and marker display control means. The input means is operated by the player. The gauge display control means displays, with a constant length, a gauge used for determining the power for moving the object. The cursor display control means displays a cursor moving along the gauge. The determination means determines the power based on the position of the cursor with respect to the gauge at the time of a predetermined operation of the input means. The object moving condition setting means sets an object moving condition (the lie, the club, an environment factor) influencing the object travel distance determined according to the power. The marker display control means displays a marker indicating one end of the moving range of the cursor along the gauge at a position according to the object moving condition set by the object moving condition setting means.
According to this aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment, effects similar to those of the first aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment can be obtained with a game in which an object is moved in response to a player's operation (e.g., a fishing game, a soccer game, an object throwing game such as a hammer throw game, etc.) by displaying the marker at a position according to the object moving condition.
A fifth aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment is directed to a storage medium storing a video game program to be executed by a computer for playing a golf game that proceeds in response to a player's operation. The video game program stored in the storage medium instructs the computer to perform a gauge display control step (S14 and S21), a cursor display control step (S32, S35, S39 and S41), a first determination step (S38 and S40), a shot condition setting step (S11, S12 and S19), and a marker display control step (S13 and S20). The gauge display control step displays, with a constant length, a gauge used for determining the power for hitting a ball. The cursor display control step displays a cursor moving along the gauge. The first determination step determines the power based on the position of the cursor with respect to the gauge at the time of a predetermined operation of an input section (the controller 6) by the player. The shot condition setting step sets a shot condition influencing the ball travel distance determined according to the power. The marker display control step displays a marker indicating one end of the moving range of the cursor along the gauge at a position according to the shot condition set in the shot condition setting step.
According to this aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment, effects similar to those of the first aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment can be obtained with a storage medium storing a video game program to be executed by a computer.
In one example, when the cursor displayed in the cursor display control step reaches the marker, the moving direction of the cursor is reversed so that the cursor thereafter moves in an opposite direction along the gauge. The cursor display control step may continue to move the cursor in the same direction along the gauge even after the power is determined in the first determination step. In this case, the video game program stored in the storage medium instructs the computer to further perform a second determination step (S47). The second determination step further determines, after the power is determined in the first determination step, another shot parameter based on the position of the cursor with respect to the gauge at the time of a predetermined operation of the input section.
In another example, when the cursor displayed in the cursor display control step reaches the marker, the cursor jumps back to the other end of the moving range and repeats moving in the same direction along the gauge.
The video game program may instruct the computer to further perform a difficulty table storing step (the work memory 32). The difficulty table storing step pre-stores, as a difficulty table, a data table defining a numerical difficulty level associated with each shot condition that can be set in the golf game so that each difficulty level reflects that in real golf under the associated shot condition. Then, the marker display control step retrieves, from the difficulty table, a value associated with the shot condition set in the shot condition setting step, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value.
With respect to the use of the difficulty table storing step, various examples are possible as follows. In a first example, the marker display control step displays the marker at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor for a difficulty level indicated by the retrieved value as higher.
In a second example, the difficulty table defines a value for each lie indicating the condition of the ground on which the ball is lying. Then, the shot condition setting step sets at least the lie before a shot as the shot condition. In this case, the marker display control step retrieves, from the difficulty table, a value associated with the lie before a shot, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value. The difficulty table may further define a value for each combination of the lie and the club that can be selected in the golf game. In this case, the shot condition setting step sets at least the combination of the lie before a shot and the club selected for the shot as the shot condition. Then, the marker display control step retrieves, from the difficulty table, a value associated with the combination of the lie before the shot and the selected club, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value.
In a third example, the difficulty table defines a value for each environmental factor of a hole played. Then, the shot condition setting step sets at least an environmental factor of a hole currently being played as the shot condition. In this case, the marker display control means retrieves, from the difficulty table, a value associated with the environmental factor of the hole being played, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value.
In a fourth example, the video game program stored in the storage medium instructs the computer to further perform a cursor speed calculation step (S31). The cursor speed calculation step calculates the speed of the cursor moving along the gauge. The cursor speed calculation step retrieves, from the difficulty table, a value associated with a shot condition set in the shot condition setting step, and calculates the speed based on the retrieved value. In this case, the cursor display control step moves the cursor along the gauge based on the speed calculated in the cursor speed calculation step.
The video game program stored in the storage medium may instruct the computer to further perform a character table storing step (the work memory 32). The character table storing step pre-stores, as a character table, a data table defining a numerical shot characteristic associated with each combination of a character that can be used in the golf game and a shot condition that can be set in the golf game. In this case, the marker display control step retrieves, from the character table, a value associated with the combination of the character making the shot and the shot condition set in the shot condition setting step, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value. For example, the character table defines a value for each combination of a lie indicating the condition of the ground on which the ball is lying and the character. Then, the shot condition setting step sets at least the combination of the lie before a shot and the character making the shot as the shot condition. In this case, the marker display control step retrieves, from the character table, a value associated with a combination of the lie before the shot and the character making the shot, and determines the position of the marker based on the retrieved value.
At least if the condition of the ground on which the ball is lying at the time the shot is to be taken is a rough or a bunker, the shot condition setting step may set, as the shot condition, the ground condition being a rough or a bunker. Then, the marker display control step may display the marker at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor if the ground condition is a rough or a bunker.
A sixth aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment is directed to a storage medium storing a video game program to be executed by a computer for playing a golf game that proceeds in response to a player's operation. The video game program stored in the storage medium instructs the computer to perform a gauge display control step, a cursor display control step, a determination step (S38 and S40), a putt condition setting step (S11, S12 and S19) and a marker display control step. The gauge display control step displays, with a constant length, a gauge used for determining the power for hitting a ball. The cursor display control step displays a cursor moving along the gauge. The determination step determines the power based on the position of the cursor with respect to the gauge at the time of a predetermined operation of an input section by the player. The putt condition setting step sets a putt condition influencing the ball travel distance determined according to the power. The marker display control step displays a marker indicating one end of the moving range of the cursor along the gauge at a position according to the putt condition set in the putt condition setting step.
According to this aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment, effects similar to those of the second aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment can be obtained with a storage medium storing a video game program to be executed by a computer.
For example, at least if the condition of the ground on which the ball is lying at the time the putt is to be taken is a green, the putt condition setting step sets, as the shot condition, the speed at which the ball rolls on the green. Then, the marker display control step displays the marker at a position closer to the starting position of the cursor if the speed of the ball is higher than a predetermined value.
A seventh aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment is directed to a storage medium storing a video game program to be executed by a computer for playing a golf game that proceeds in response to a player's operation. The video game program stored in the storage medium instructs the computer to perform a gauge display control step, a filling step, a determination step, a shot condition setting step and a turning point marker display control step (S13 and S20). The gauge display control step displays, with a constant length, a gauge used for determining the power for hitting the ball. The filling step gradually fills the inside of the gauge in a predetermined direction. The determination step determines the power based on the position of the front end of the filled area filled in the filling step with respect to the gauge at the time of a predetermined operation of an input section by the player. The shot condition setting step sets a shot condition influencing the ball travel distance determined according to the power. The turning point marker display control step displays a turning point marker at a position according to the shot condition set in the shot condition setting step, the turning point marker indicating the position at which the direction of the filling operation in the filling step is reversed. The filling step reverses the direction of the filling operation when the front end of the filled area reaches the turning point marker.
According to this aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment, effects similar to those of the third aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment can be obtained with a storage medium storing a video game program to be executed by a computer.
An eighth aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment is directed to a storage medium storing a video game program to be executed by a computer for playing a game in which an object is moved in response to a player's operation. The video game program stored in the storage medium instructs the computer to perform a gauge display control step, a cursor display control step, a determination step, an object moving condition setting step (S11, S12 and S19) and a marker display control step. The gauge display control step displays, with a constant length, a gauge used for determining the power for moving the object. The cursor display control step displays a cursor moving along the gauge. The determination step determines the power based on the position of the cursor with respect to the gauge at the time of a predetermined operation of an input section by the player. The object moving condition setting step sets an object moving condition influencing the object travel distance determined according to the power. The marker display control step displays a marker indicating one end of the moving range of the cursor along the gauge at a position according to the object moving condition set in the object moving condition setting step.
According to this aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment, effects similar to those of the fourth aspect of an exemplary illustrative embodiment can be obtained with a storage medium storing a video game program to be executed by a computer.